The 'Popular' Group
by Life is a game I'm gonna win
Summary: Corey was a 'popular' kid.  I am not.  He sits at 'their' table.  They forbid me from going there.  Corey really is oblivious to how much I am not a 'popular' kid.  No matter how much I explain it, he does not get it.  I got the idea from that One Plant Band episode.  CoreyxLaney.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, I decided to do a CoreyxLaney story while I'm trying to get inspiration for my other story. I couldn't stop wondering how Corey and Laney are friends when Corey is popular and Laney isn't the popular type. I hope you enjoy, whoever is reading this.

ALSO: I NEVER EVER intend to copy, so if some part of this story is a bit too similar to something else then PM me and I'll see what I can do.

High School Year 10

Laney's POV

I feel his eyes, staring at the back of my skull. I know he does not want me to sit by myself but honestly I don't mind... Well maybe that isn't completely true but 'that' group made it quite clear to me that I am not welcome.

Let me start at the beginning. Hi, my name is Laney Penn, I am a bassist and currently in Grojband. When I was younger I was bullied severely and I never trusted anyone ever again. I was too young to fight back so eventually I convinced myself that they were right... That I was a waste of space.

I began to play instruments to distract me. That eased the pain but didn't make it go away completely. Ever since then I've been healing mentally and getting myself confidence but I know I'll never be the same. Grojband is my main confidence booster, but that only cures 90% of my problems. I remember when Corey made the first action, asking me to sit with him at lunch since I looked 'lonely.' I had said yes but then I saw who he sat with, 'them.'

The asses whom bullied and teased me with no intension of stopping. I had thought about backing out, but I had said yes and I hate backing out after agreeing to someone so I sat down. Keeping my eyes down, concentrating intensely on my food. I still remember what they had said, right in front of my face, as if I wasn't there.

Flashback

"What is SHE doing here?" The ringleader Montana demanded, flipping her golden locks behind her shoulder.

"What is wrong with her being here?" Corey had asked, oblivious as ever. I had just kept my head down. Montana realized that her perfect reputation for Corey had been ruined.

"Nothing, just nothing," She muttered through gritted teeth, glaring at me. All I've ever done is look like a guy and this is how I get treated. High school is great.

End of Flashback

Needless to say I didn't go back to 'that' table anymore. The 'popular' kids also wanted to make that clear so guess who got a beating that day. Go on guess. That is right. Me. Their words filled with venom and ice, menacing and just daring me to go to 'their' table again.

I was pulled out of my trance as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and the person behind me laughed.

"Wow, your normally not this jumpy Lanes," Corey said as I glared at him.

"Not funny." I said, he raised his hands in mock surrender. There was a awkward pause until I had had enough.

"Did you just come here to creep me out?" I said.

"No I was coming to ask you if I could sit with you. Because if you don't come over there I'm staying here." He responded. I looked over his shoulder and met 'their' eyes. They were glaring at me behind his back.

"Core, I'm not that sure that's the best id-" I was cut off by his irresistible puppy dog eyes. I tried to resist but no one can resist that look.

"Fine," his face lit up, "But." His face fell. "You can't invite Montana and crew." I finally finished.

"Oh, that's fine, they were getting clingy anyway," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You're going to go back to them tomorrow, right?"

"Why would I go back when my best friend is here?" He said.

"I dunno, I guess I thought that they were your lunch buddies," I said.

"Nah, I hung out with them because I thought that you wouldn't let me sit with you," He said confused as ever.

"I'd always let you sit with me," I said, cheeks a faint red.

"Okay," He responded, "Nice to know fella." The bell rang.

"Well, see you later," Corey said as he walked off.

"Yeah, see you," I responded quietly, knowing he wouldn't hear.

End Of School

Laney's POV

"Corey sat with you and I want to know why," A voice behind me said, I dreaded turning around but knew I had to. Montana.

"I mean, did you bribe him, blackmail him… What did you do?" She continued on not caring that no one was listening.

"He sat down on his own free will," I said quietly, without my usual spunk and attitude.

"That's a lie and anyone knows that, and do you know what we do to liars?" I stayed silent.

"That's right! We beat them! Come on peeps, let's teach her a lesson," Montana said and stood still while her 'friends' did her dirty work. The bitch just watched and smiled.

The pain when the guys hit me was unbearable, I guess they really do pick the football team on muscles. The places where the girls scratched me and pulled my hair went down to the skin, no wonder these girls always won cat fights.

All the while Montana watched and smirked, that hurt more than anything the group did to me. The group would feel at the least a little bit of guilt but her… she was enjoying this, she was feeding off the pleasure of my torture. Corey hung out with these people without knowing, they used his obliviousness to their advantage, not caring that he was a human being. A human being that holds my heart. Agh shut brain, now is not the time.

Montana, the girl with the golden locks, the heart of stone, the girl who smiles when people are in pain, the girl with the perfect body.

The girl that is the biggest sadistic bitch…

AN: Hope you enjoyed, I have 2 ideas for the next chapter.

1) Corey sees what happens, and that Montana is controlling it so Montana lies and says she wasn't, Corey sees through that which puts their 'friendship' deeper which results in Montana giving Laney hell.

2) Laney snaps and leaves the rest cowering when Corey walks in and believes she is the bully which results in Corey and Montana getting together which results in them giving Laney hell.

Either way, it is Laney bashing all around unless you have another idea, if you do tell me. If you don't at least help me decide out of the two above.

Also, I don't know how to work Kin and Kon into this story, all ideas appreciated. Otherwise they go to another school, and really, is that interesting.

At least 1 review before continuing, reviews make me smile :)

Remember all ideas appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, I'm back, okay, personally I preferred option 2 but more people wanted option 1 soooo… here it is. Although, if I get 5 or more reviews commenting that they wanted option 2 I'll add another story with that option. I also got a couple ideas from some reviewers, you'll know who u r. I also changed it so Grojband didn't exsist.

I don't own Grojband.

Enjoy

Corey's POV

I was walking out of school with my books that I had left behind when I heard grunts and groans in pain. Now, every normal person would go in the opposite direction. I'm not normal as you can see.

I started walking to the noise, noticing that the groans were slightly feminine and hid behind some bins, watching the scene unfold in front of me. I couldn't see the victims' face but I did see the main bully. Montana.

I studied her sadistic pleasure in watching the tormented soul at her feet, her lips curling into a satisfied smile.

She leant down into the victims' ear and said, "See what happens when our friend sits with you?"

The victim quickly nodded and was dropped onto the ground with a good kick. I decided I had had enough of being a spectator.

"Montana, what are you doing?" I said with a fake sickly sweet tone of voice. She turned her eye and I saw a mad glint, then she saw who it was.

"Oh, um, just helping this kid with, um, PD?" She said, trying, however pathetically to cover up her tracks.

"Oh, okay," I said pretending I actually believed her, "Well it is 3:30 so they better be getting home."

Montana gritted her teeth, I knew she didn't want to let her prey go but her hands were tied. She roughly pushed the victim out the direction of the school and I saw the back of her head. It was fire-truck red. My blood turned to ice. There are only 2 students with hair that bright red. Lenny (I know it is Larry but honestly I prefer Lenny) and Laney. Lenny's hair isn't that long so it's *gulp* Laney.

I remembered Montana saying something about someone sitting with her. Crap, this is my fault.

I quickly gave Montana the evil eye, which I haven't gave anyone and she shuddered, I walked close to her as I passed and whispered venomously into her ear as I left, my first ever curse word. "You fucking sadistic bitch."

At around 6ish.

Lennys POV

I quickly ran away, embarrassed, a girl saved my ass, I knew I'd end up hurt for that later but I'm happy to only receive only half my normal bullying. I'm just glad Carrie didn't see my face and can't be 100% sure that it was me.

I knew that no one would miss me at home so I walked to the park, and sat down at a park bench as someone else sat down on a swing set. She swung slightly, only moving a tiny bit back and forth. I got up and walked to the swing next to her and was shocked to see it was Laney.

She looked beat up, but I guessed I looked the same. She turned quietly and jumped a tiny bit, not expecting company.

"Hey," I said not wanting to have a fight or even be enemies at the moment.

"Hey," she responded dully, cracking an obviously forced half attempt at a smile.

"What happened to you?" I asked her, my tone gentle. She had a black eye and several bruises and a couple of small cuts where it looked like nails had dug into.

"Montana and cronies," she responded, "You?"

"Mitchell and company," I respond.

There was a silence, in which one could here crickets chirping.

"This is nice," she said absentmindedly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Not fighting," She said, "Not having to keep arguing even if I agree with you. Not opposing you."

"Yeah, I guess it is," I responded lazily.

"Here," she said, writing on a small piece of paper, handing it to me, "If you need someone to talk to or to hang with, call me," she finished, walking away.

Next day - Lunch

Corey's POV

I need to get Laney to admit to getting bullied. I need her to tell me how it's going but I know it won't be easy because this is Laney. She never owns up to anything, good or bad, and that is one of the only negative qualities, other than that she's perfect. In my eyes anyway.

I glance across at Laney, trying to figure out how to get her to blab the truth out. No ideas come to mind, so we ate in silence for a while.

"What did you do after school yesterday?" I asked as an attempt to get her to confess.

"I went home, played on my X-Box and did my homework." She responded like she had worked on this lie many times. I just nodded and twisted my food with my fork.

The bell rang and before I left I grabbed Laneys wrist in a last attempt and said into her ear, "You can tell me anything you know."

She looked down guiltily and whispered, "I know," yanked her hand back and walked to her class as I watched.

After school

Montana's POV

I looked at the 2 idiots in front of me. One small and nerdy, the other large and… gross-y. They weren't the best people for the job but they are very gullible so they will do. I smiled, soon Laney will know what it is like to feel pain.

"Kin, Kon, I need you to do something," I smiled victoriously, because this is war and I WILL win this.

They looked at each other, "Us?"

"Yes, you," I sighed, rubbing my temples, "I need you to spy on Laney Penn and give me daily updates."

"Why?" They said stupidly.

"Just… She is plotting something against me… I just know it and I really don't need her ruining my reputation," I flashed an award winning smile, "It will just be like being an undercover spy."

That was all they needed. Their eyes lit up with excitement and they ran around, then stopped and acted serious like they were already undercover.

"So, will you do it?" I asked 'innocently.'

The two boys nodded, eyes shining in excitement of being spies. Little did they know that they are working for the dark side.

AN: Done! Okay I'm giving youse another choice.

1) I can continue writing the Newmans, as in, a lot rather than occasionally as a friend or

2) I can write a tiny bit of the Newmans as back-up friends

Remember, if you wanted option 2, leave a review/PM and if I get at least 5 then I'll add a story entitled 'That' Group to not get it confused with this story.

RIDDLE: What has no beginning, end or middle? If u know the answer PM me/leave a review, the first person to guess it will get a shout-out. Please, don't cheat off the internet.

PERSONAL WONDERINGS: I am curious, if Laney hates girly stuff, wouldn't that mean that Lenny hates boyish stuff. (I've done this one on my other story but I can't stop wondering about it.)

2 Reviews before continuing, reviews make me smile :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am soooooo sorry on behalf of all my stories! I am a horrible updater but keep in mind I have limited equipment to help write faster (As in no internet and I have to use a iPod) but I hope youse are nice enough to forgive me.

Anyways, shout-out to LaneyRockGoddess and Bkpike for answering the riddle correctly. The answer was doughnut (or donut, depending on how you spell it) and for all the people that attempted, nice try.

NO OFFENSE TO BLONDS! THEY IS A BLOND JOKE IN THIS CHAPTER! Please don't be offended, I am always friends with at least one blonde so I know that they are not dumb.

Also, in this story the genderbents start off enemies but not because of bands, they all had a fight when they were younger.

I don't own Grojband.

Enjoy

Laneys POV

Today's saturday and I know that Corey knows that I know that he knows. Confused? I don't blame you. I know he wants me to confess and that he wants to help but I don't want or need his help.

'Remember when he stood in? You looked pretty desperate for help then,' My mirror, sassy as ever, said to me.

"Shut up," I mumble to my reflection.

'Never,' my reflection said cheekily, winking at me.

I swear one day I'll crack that mirror and show it who's boss.

'No, you won't,' a ghostly voice whispered in my head.

"Shut Up!" I yelled as my reflection merely just giggled, snapped her fingers and disappeared as I glared at her.

Suddenly dorky and deep laughter filled the air - actually it was mostly snorts or grunts in laughter, like someone didn't want to be heard and were trying to keep the laugh in.

I walked over to the window where it sounded like the sound was coming from and looked out of it only to see nothing which was really strange because I could of sworn it was coming from here. If I had stayed a tiny bit longer and looked a tiny bit harder I would have seen two boys, tape recorders and cameras in their hands, under my windowsill.

Kon's POV

Wow, she actually talks to herself in the mirror. Even if I might of heard the mirror talk back that is quite weird. I was thinking how stupid it was to talk to yourself in the mirror - even if I did it - when BAM, Kin and I were sprawled across the ground with 2 girls on our chests in an extremely awkward position.

"Sorry," the 2 girls immediately said with giant blushes on their face and got off us.

"It's alright," Kin and I said as well.

I looked up to see HER! Konnie! I just forgave her for landing on me, I should of made her do me a favour because she landed on me… Stupid instincts.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered, glaring at me extremely vilely.

"Yeah, who'd you expect? Peter Pan," I said.

"Well, he would be a better person to bump into than you and anyone who knows me knows that I think Peter Pan is overrated," Konnie said, her glare never leaving her face. She actually looked kinda cute when she was mad.

Oh crap. I glanced at Kin, hopefully he hadn't been reading my mind at that time. He was glaring at Kim, so thankfully he hadn't heard that thought. 'Now brain,' I thought, 'When we get home we are going to have a serious discussion about our enemies not being cute when mad.'

I then turned my attention back to Konnie who seemingly had zoned out too.

"Hey Kin," I called out.

"What?"

"What do you call a blond with brains?" I said with a grin on my face.

"I don't know, what do you call a blond with brains, Kon?" He said, catching on slightly.

"A golden retriever," I said, grinning when I saw Konnie's pissed off face.

"Okay, firstly, I've heard that joke before and secondly, that joke is lame." Konnie said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, turning around to find Kim and Konnie's camera and recorder laying there, unharmed. I quickly grabbed them and ran.

"KO(I)N," I heard two voices shout out in the distance but Kin and I just ran faster.

When we got home I just realized that now we have nothing to show Montana. Oh shit.

Corey's POV

Well, my attempt at confession failed yesterday. It was like asking the most stubbornest, independent person on earth to tell me something that they want to keep to themselves, oh wait. That's what I was trying to do. I really need a change of tactic.

My phone beeped, I looked down to see it was Carrie.

Before you ask why she has my number, it's because her parents are friends with my parents and they actually think we are friends… Yeah, they are so gullible.

Ca - Lenny is getting bullied. Need him 2 confess, don't know how. Help? I know Laney is going thru same thing

Co - Would help if knew how. How did u know Laney is going thru same thing

Ca - Duh, they r 2 alike. There is no way only 1 of them is going thru bullying

I had to agree to that statement.

Co - K, meet me at my place 2 discuss what 2 do

Ca - Will come l8er 2day, maybe 7ish

Co - K, c u then

I chucked my phone out of the way and ran my fingers through my hair. All that's left to do is play the waiting game. The most boring game in the entire universe.

Mitchell's POV

"You don't have anything?" I yelled at the two girls in front of me.

"Well, no," Konnie said, playing with her fingers, "But we did get some footage of Laney."

Why would I need footage of Laney, I remembered something about Montana needing revenge on her. Maybe I'll pay Montana a visit and see what deals I can make.

"Okay, just give me the tape and leave," I say as Kim hands me the tape and her and her twin sister, leave me alone.

The thing is, you should never leave an evil genius alone to plot.

AN: Done! Hope you enjoyed, I had writers block for the longest time ever and I still hate this chapter.

PERSONAL WONDERINGS: Why was Kim so mad in Rock the House? Did Carrie say something to her? Because Carrie looked like she was smiling evilly.

PERSONAL WONDERINGS: Did anyone else realize that Newmans rhymes with New fans.

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews make me smile.

Ideas welcome.


End file.
